


Smile

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Whenever Dean smiled, Sammy was home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam gasped silently as he watched his brother. Dean was looking out into the night, the road passing by in a blur as Sam drove.

 

His head was resting against the leather, breathing in the scent.

 

Music was blasting out of the tape player, but it was soft, gentle. A steady beat of rhythm that masked the roughness.

 

It was the country outside, no lights to be seen and the stars were out.

 

The moonlight had his brother's face shining silver.

 

Then Sam had placed his hand onto his brothers denim clad thigh, a warm weight against his leg, a reassurance, and Dean had smiled.

 

Head turned to him, a soft lifting of lips, lines softening, eyes lighting up and showing Sam a window.

 

He smiled and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

 

That flash of white teeth, not blindly so, but just right, straight and natural and so him, the tip of his tongue showing from just in between his teeth. 

 

The plump lips stretched, corners lifting up and there was something so carefree and Dean about the act that Sam had to smile blindingly back. 

 

He felt like he was near tears, the sight was heart warming and familiar and perfect.

 

Whenever Dean smiled, Sammy was home.


End file.
